


Огни

by Umbridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015<br/>Бета: Max V.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Огни

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Max V.

Во рту и в носу по-прежнему сладковатый запах паленого мяса. Наверное, он теперь никогда не уйдет, но Дерек не говорит об этом психологу. И едва ли слышит вопросы, заданные нарочито ровным голосом – перед глазами обгоревшие останки тел, похожие на оплавленные манекены. Розовое с черным. И запах. Дерек физически ощущает, что чувствовали его братья, его мать. Слышит их крики. 

– Если вам нужна помощь, больница Бикон-Хиллз…

У Дерека все внутри застывает: мыслей нет, и лучше, когда в пустой голове вместо криков – больничные шумы. Он хочет убраться подальше от вопросов, от психолога – туда, где не будет чувствовать себя настолько одиноким. 

Дерек встает, хватает со спинки стула куртку. Психолог что-то говорит ему в спину, но Дерек не слушает. Ему надо найти Лору. Неплохая цель на первое время. Где Лора? С другим психологом? Или, может, она в ожоговом отделении – копалась в сгоревшем дереве, обожгла руки. Никто ведь не знает, что она уже исцелилась. Пытаются ее лечить.

Он бредет по коридору, вдоль белых стен и стеклянных окон палат, озирается, как будто потерялся в лесу. Мимо него, задевая и извиняясь, бегают туда-сюда люди, которых он не знает: врачи, медсестры. Где-то рядом, в реанимации, дядя, но туда, наверное, не пустят. Там дверь с кодовым замком, суровые санитары и писк аппаратов. 

А Лоры нет, и Дерек чувствует себя потерянным. Он идет к лифту, поднимается наверх; на табло загорается цифра пять, и он с удивлением оглядывает этаж. Здесь народу меньше, палат – тоже. Стерильные белые стены и потолок. Он оглядывается – в палатах, на кроватях, оборудованных получше космических кораблей, лежат опутанные пациенты, люди. Дерек приглядывается: может быть, тут дядя Питер?

Он бредет дальше. В конце коридора видит врача. Тот прибавляет шагу, наверное, собирается выставить его вон, но Дерек не хочет уходить отсюда. Он сворачивает в палату, закрывает за собой дверь. 

На стуле рядом с кроватью сидит мальчик. Дерек подходит ближе, опускается рядом. Тот не смотрит на него – стискивает руки на коленях, смотрит на женщину, застывшую в кровати. Она бледная, как будто из воска; мерно гудят датчики, мигают кнопки, отмечая колебания пульса, а, может, каких-нибудь мозговых волн – Дерек не знает. Он тоже переводит взгляд на женщину, потом на мальчика. Они так похожи: те же брови, тот же смешной нос и пушистые ресницы. Вот только ее лицо усохло, а губы превратились в нитку. Дерек пытается угадать, сколько лет ей и сколько мальчику. Вроде он учится в школе. Вроде бы даже Дерек его где-то видел. Мелкий еще. Окна в палате закрыты жалюзи, комнату заливает ровный холодный свет. Лампочки мигают.

– Мои все умерли, – говорит Дерек, вдруг понимая, что одиночества больше нет.

Мальчик поднимает на него глаза – большие, темные. Кажется, даже слушает. Кажется, что и он тоже хотя бы на несколько минут становится не одиноким.

– Все из-за меня, – продолжает Дерек. Так легко рассказывать, когда ни о чем не спрашивают, когда не пытаются лечить или учить. Не пытаются вывернуть наизнанку. Дергаются уголки губ – мальчик ухмыляется.

– Ты кто?

– Дерек Хейл.

– А я – Стайлз. А это – моя мама.

Ему вроде лет одиннадцать, может меньше, но говорит он, как будто ему пять. И смотрит, словно Дерек может совершить для него какое-нибудь чудо.

– Что с ней? 

– Врач сказал, что состояние стабильно тяжелое, – отвечает Стайлз невпопад. 

– Может, все еще будет хорошо, – говорит Дерек. Стайлз пожимает плечами. 

– Если я не уйду, то она не умрет, – отвечает он тихо. Они оба как будто во сне; Дерек даже не уверен, что все это происходит на самом деле, что больница, палата, женщина в кровати и Стайлз ему не приснились. – Посиди со мной, Дерек Хейл.

Дерек кивает. Они сидят молча: Стайлз мучает свои пальцы, Дерек смотрит на линии энцефалографа. И впервые за этот день он чувствует себя почти хорошо.

Потом в палате появляется врач, просит Дерека выйти. Тот поднимается, напоследок еще раз взглянув на Стайлза. А потом выходит из палаты. Дерек снова погружается в водоворот больничной суеты, снова никому нет до него дела. Он спрашивает про Лору, но ни у кого нет времени. Тогда он садится на стул в коридоре, закрывает глаза и вспоминает Стайлза. 

«Если бы я мог ее вылечить силой мысли, я бы так и сделал. Правда», – думает Дерек и верит, что его мысли можно услышать. Тепло уходит, но память о том, что он не был одинок, остается. Дерек хочет сохранить ее навсегда.


End file.
